Pretty Lady
by The one you should fear
Summary: Brian Warner goes out to the bar and meets Jeordie, who believes Brian is a women. Short summary but its better than it sounds. oneshot. AU BrianXJeordie.


**Well this is basically a short story based off a weird thought. Hope you like.**

**Written for my best friend~3**

* * *

Today was just like every other day for Brian. He slept most of the day when he wasn't working. And then during the night, he would go drinking… alone. He never was one for friends, being much of a loner his whole life. He got up out of bed with a stretch and moved to the bathroom. He took a lazy piss and then brushed his teeth. Brian tilted his head in the mirror, "Hmm" He turned around to his cabinet and pulled out his makeup. He smiled in the mirror as he put the red lipstick on and soon he was finished. He whistled at himself, "Wow, baby, you look good~"

Before he knew it he was sitting at his usual seat in the bar. From where he was he could see everyone who entered and left he bar. He studied all their faces, knew all of them by name. Yet no one of them knew it. Then he entered, this man. He was… perfect. Though Brian was sure he would never notice him. Little did he know this man was looking at him to, but in a totally different way.

As Jeordie entered the bar he saw the hottest women he had seen in a long while. He watched her from a-far and would catch the glances she would throw his way. So after an hour he gathered up his courage and made his way over to the girl.

Brian looks up from his drink and looks over at the man again but this time, he isn't there. He sighed loudly and went back to his drink. When he heard a cough he looked up, hoping it wasn't another one of the locals trying to cause problems with him over the way he dressed and presented himself. His eyes widened because when he looked up, he looked straight into the eyes of the man from across the room. Brian took in every detail of his face, from his hair and how it fell to his crooked nose.

"Well, hello there pretty lady" Brian looked confused for a moment before he remembered what he was wearing. _He thinks I'm a lady, oh this is going to be fun, _he thought. Brian only batted his eyelashes and bit his lower lip with a smile.

On the inside Jeordie jumped and yelled. Finally he found a hot girl that was into him. "Nervous, or just don't talk much?" he asked now leaning on the table. Brian just shook his head no and continued on with his smiling. "Hmm, my name is Jeordie by the way." He held out his hand to Brain, "why don't you come with me, maybe we could have a little more fun then we're having here"

Brian shyly placed his hand in with the Jeordie's and got up from his chair. He followed him with as much of a bounce in his step as he could manage in his high heeled shoes.

Jeordie smiled over at the person he thought was a woman and couldn't wait to get her home. With every word that came out of his mouth Brian gave a cute little giggle and a nod of the head. Soon enough they arrived at the motel that he was staying at for the night. He turned to face the lovely lady and put one hand on her cheek bringing her to look him in the eye once more before he kissed her gently on the lips. After a moment or two he pulled away to look at her once again.

Brian didn't want any lovey-dovey shit anymore. He maneuvered his hand hands to bring Jeordie's face back to his. He crashed his lips against the other, kissing heatedly, neither pulling away until they were completely out of breath.

Panting, Jeordie scrambled for the key into the room. Never before had any women ever kissed him like that. Just the thought of how much better she could put her lips to work caused his cock to harden.

The door was now open and both entered the room with locked lips. Brian could feel Jeordie's boner pressing up against the side of his thigh. He positions himself so that the other couldn't feel his erection that was only getting worse every passing moment. He backed him up against the wall slowly and teasingly peeling Jeordie's clothing off his body before he was fully naked in front of him. Brian pulled him from the wall and bringing his lips with Jeordie's in a sloppy kiss, mixed spit cascading down both their chins.

Before he knew it she had the back of his knees the bed. His head was so clouded with lust he just barely noticed he has yet to learn this beauty's name. Slowly he was lowered back onto the bed she smirked at him as she got up and moved over to the light switch and flicked it off. Moments later he could feel the bed cave in as someone else climbed on the bed. Not being able to see her as she assaulted his calves and thighs with small kisses made him impossibly harder. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as she roughly licked up the bottom of his shaft then gently blow her breath over the moist area. Chills were sent of his spine and he thought he might cum from just that. He could no longer hold the moans in and let a low one go from his throat.

Brian smiles and continues kissing softly up this man's body. He nibbled in a few areas up his stomach and chest releasing more low deep moans from him. By now he is hovering Jeordie's body still not allowing his erection to touch the other. Once he reaches his collar bone he kisses and area gently before biting down rough enough to leave deep teeth marks. He gained a groan from the man beneath him, which was music to his ears causing him to moan in return.

Jeordie was practically melting under this woman. He brought his hands up around her waist and rubbed down her backside feeling and squeezing her ass. She moaned as she kissed and sucked on his neck. He was sure by tomorrow little maroon marks would cover his body and quite frankly he didn't care. She made her way up until she had reached behind his ear and gently tugged on his ear lobe before pulling it in her mouth. "Oh baby~" he moaned out. And that's when he felt it. She let go of his ear lobe and whispered in his ear while rubbing her hips against his. "Hey sweetheart, this pretty lady's got a dick."


End file.
